


Odd Number

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drunk! Sebastian, M/M, is the writer drunk? No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian gets drunk





	Odd Number

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sorry

Kurt and Sebastian spent a lot of time out together at bars, now that they both were out of Ohio, the two became friend instead of enemies. Dinner every month became dinner every two weeks. Now it was dinner every Saturday and brunch on Sunday. Chicago was a good neutral ground for the two men to build their friendship. 

Kurt however would never forget the first time Sebastian spent the night at his home after getting extremely drunk after they went out to bar to celebrate a friend’s engagement. 

Kurt has finally gotten the other man in bed fighting with Sebastian every step of the way “all odd numbers have an ‘e’ in them Kurty” Sebastian slurred trying yet again to stop Kurt from putting him in the bed 

“Bas it’s three in the morning. Please for the love of god get in the bed” Kurt huffed pushing at the other man gently 

“See t h r e e three an e!” 

“Sebastian I swear to god go to bed!!”


End file.
